


Crabby Call

by raptormoon



Series: Fifty Shades of Shiny [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Explicit Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I suppose I should tag for bestiality, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Movie, Power Dynamics, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trust Issues, crab sex, just a little anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: “Hey, what can I say? A thousand years stranded alone on pile of rocks can leave a man in dire straits.”





	Crabby Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't mind me, just gonna post the most explicit thing I've ever written and walk away....
> 
> I have stood on the shoulders of giants. Many thanks to the wonderful creators who have inspired me. This is my tribute to all of you.

Tamatoa was tired. He’d been stuck on his back for _days_ , trying to flip himself over, and, not succeeding at that, rocking himself in a ridiculous scoot back toward his lair. He just needed one sizeable rock to grab to leverage his weight against, and he could do it. He dared not attempt to use a geyser, as that was what had landed him in this predicament in the first place. He could imagine several horrible ways that could go wrong.

Right now, though, he was resting. He was hungry, and sore, and angry at the human who flipped him, and _furious_ at Maui, and hungry, and maybe a little bit embarrassed. So he laid there and consoled himself with murmured compliments and promises of a lovely fish dinner back in his home. And when he quieted, staring up at the underside of the ocean was actually rather soothing. Mesmerizing, even, as he watched fish and whales swimming their graceful way across the sea.

“Hey, Crab Cake.”

“Aaugh!” Startled, Tamatoa let out a rather undignified shriek, eyes swivelling to find the speaker. He saw Maui standing just behind his head at the same time he recognized the voice. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Oh. _You_ again.”

Maui smirked. “Nice to see you too.”

Tamatoa scoffed. “Nothing nice about it, man.” His claws were relaxed on the ground beside his head, but he shifted them minutely closer to the demigod. “You break into my home, taunt me with a delicious snack, steal from me, then leave me stranded on my back!” Pincers moved a little closer, and he gave the biggest eyeroll he was capable of to distract Maui. “ _Nice_ is about the last thing that was.”

“Hey, now, it’s not like you-” Tamatoa wasn’t really listening, and swung his pincers toward the demigod in a sudden burst, aiming to seize him with both claws. He was so close, Maui had no room to dodge, he was gonna get him-

Then a flash of blue light, and right as his pincers closed on where the man had been, a small lizard dropped to the ground instead, passing unharmed through his claws.

Tamatoa roared in frustration, thrashing his claws and legs around. “You _cheater!_ Change back and come back here!” But he couldn’t see where Maui’s lizard shape had scurried off to, leaving both his yelling and his flailing in vain. His eyes searched everywhere he could see around him, but Maui was nowhere in sight.

“As I was saying.” And that voice coming from atop his abdomen was _definitely_ not what he was expecting. He startled and jerked his eyes back to the front, looking, well, _up_ even if it felt down. Maui was standing on his carapace, fishhook slung casually over his shoulder, smirking down at him. Tamatoa grimaced.

Maui continued. “It’s not like you didn’t get your kicks in last time, Crabby. I’ve got a few bruises. My scalp still hurts from the hair thing.”

“I could rip your head off and solve that problem for you,” he growled. He tried to stretch his legs to reach Maui from behind, but they couldn’t quite reach. Next he darted his claws down to snap at him again, but Maui swung his hook and knocked the claws away with ease.

Tamatoa kept them at the ready nonetheless. He bared his teeth. “So, what, here for a round two? Let me up and let’s make this a fair fight, man!” Not that he actually intended to fight fairly, but, well, he knew how formidable an opponent Maui could be when in possession of his full powers.

Maui just grinned at him. “‘Round two’ is actually a good way to put it. I think this position is already great, though.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well that’s hardly sporting of you,” Tamatoa groused. “Not even giving me a chance to fight ba-” Wait. Waaiiit a minute. He quirked his eyes at Maui. “You’re not talking about fighting, are you?”

Maui’s grin got wider. “Well, don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind if you struggled a little.”

Tamatoa just stared at him, his pincers slackening from their tense pose. “I can’t believe you’re thinking about that right now, man.”

Maui spread his hands in a ‘well, what can you do?’ shrug. “Hey, what can I say? A thousand years stranded alone on pile of rocks can leave a man in dire straits.”

Tamatoa glared at him, clicking a claw in irritation. “And you think of _me?_ Whatever happened to that human girl you were following around?”

Maui made a face. “What, Moana? No way, she’s, like, eight. Don’t be gross, Tamatoa.”

“Pff, _you’re_ gross.” He rolled his eyes up and waved his claws above his head. “So why not find some _other_ human female to copulate with? Always found plenty of them before.”

“Would you believe me if I said I missed you?”

Tamatoa looked back at Maui, eyes narrowing. “Oh, _really?_ You missed me? Want to know what I’ve been missing all this time? _My leg_.”

Maui stared at him for a moment, jaw working. “Ok. Fair enough.” He looked down, barely maintaining eye contact. “I am sorry for ripping off your leg. I still don’t approve of your actions, but I have no excuse for getting as violent as I did. I am very sorry for what I did, and I hope you will accept my apology.”

Tamatoa’s eyes had grown slowly wider as Maui spoke, and his jaw began to gape open in astonishment at what he was hearing.

“And,” Maui continued, as though Tamatoa weren’t flabbergasted enough, “if you’ll let me, I will try to make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me?” Tamatoa repeated, voice little better than a squeak. “ _How?_ ”

“Well, I believe I already suggested a starting point.” Maui winked and flashed a grin.

Just like that the astonishment fell away from Tamatoa. However, the anger from before didn’t return, merely an impatient annoyance. “Really? Back to that again?”

“C’mon, you know I’ll make it good for you.” Maui raised an eyebrow, probably hoping to be suggestive. Tamatoa just stared at him, disbelieving.

“You really said that, didn’t you.” Tamatoa covered his eyes with his pincers, shaking his head. “Gods above and below, this is embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing?”

“This is claws down the _worst_ booty call I’ve ever received.”

The gurgle of a choked-off breath was an unusual response. He peeked one eye back out to look at Maui. The demigod’s face was stunned, eyes staring a bit unfocused past Tamatoa, his hook hanging limply in one hand while the other was held up absentmindedly. He watched the wheels spin in the demigod’s head.

“...Worst?” Maui finally managed to spit out.

Tamatoa uncovered his other eye to stare at him flatly. “ _Worst._ You really need to work on your delivery, man.”

“No, I mean… you’ve had _other_ … booty calls?” This time it was Maui’s voice that came out in a squeak.

Understanding lit a spark in Tamatoa’s mind, and he smiled that special smile that he knew promised all sorts of fun things. “What, you didn’t think I’ve been a _hermit_ all this time, have you? Monsters love this shine,” he waved a claw in a gesture towards his back. “They love what I can do to them, how I make them feel.” He brought his antennae forward, brushed them caressingly over Maui’s chest. His smile turned a little mean. “You’re not _jealous_ , are you babe?”

“Um.” But the touch, light as it was, was clearly affecting the demigod. One thousand years alone, indeed.

Tamatoa dropped his voice a bit lower. “Come closer and let me show you what I can do.”

The scent of arousal spiked through the air at his words, and satisfaction wound its way through Tamatoa’s core. His antennae were not particularly strong, but he used them to nudge Maui closer to his face, light pushes against the back of his shoulders. Maui took a step closer, then another, then nearly tripped over himself as he stopped.

“You’re not going to eat me, are you?” he asked.

Tamatoa chuckled. “Well, now that you mention it, I haven’t eaten in days….”

“That… was not reassuring. At all.” He continued to resist the light touches.

“Was I supposed to be reassuring? Sorry, missed that detail.”

“You’re really creeping me out, buddy.”

Tamatoa shrugged, as best he could while still stuck on his back. “ _You_ were the one who came down here with some half-assed plan to seduce a monster. Don’t be so surprised when things get a little weird.”

Maui just stood there, staring at him dumbly.

“You can go if you want.” Tamatoa blinked, looked back at the demigod with disinterest shining through. “But you might want to adjust your leaves before you do.” He flicked an antenna gently into the area of interest.

Maui groaned, but didn’t move.

Tamatoa smirked again. It wasn’t friendly. “Tell you what. You’ve promised to make reparations to me. I’ll promise you that I won’t eat you until I feel that you’ve fulfilled that obligation. And a simple roll in the sand is not even going to come close.” He let his antenna begin to slide down between Maui’s legs, rubbing against the stiffness just a few layers of leaves away. This time it was more of a moan escaping the demigod, and Tamatoa watched as he bit his lip. Slowly, so as not to spook the poor man, he brought his claw up and gently hooked him around the waist. He pulled him closer and closer to his face, and brought his own eyes closer in return, enjoying the growing intensity. He opened his mouth - “Trust me, babe,” - and lowered the demigod in.

Maui was tense. He could feel it as he closed his lips around the barrel chest. The hook was still in his hand, but not raised in defense. Tamatoa took that as permission to continue.

Slowly, he dragged his tongue up Maui’s leg. Up and up it slid, wrapping around and pressing when it reached the junction between his thighs. Maui shouted, half surprise and half gratification, his hips jerking forward. It was a pleasing reaction so Tamatoa did it again, with the other leg, and grinned around his prize as Maui heaved for breath. Then he sucked.

“Haaa...” was the only sound Maui could make as he orgasmed, muscles twitching, head lolling back to rest on his chin. That ever-present fishhook fell from his limp hand, clattering to the sand below. Well, well, well, the demigod had come undone remarkably fast. Tamatoa guessed that island had been very lonely, indeed. But it was much too soon to stop. He chuckled low in his throat and kept going.

He brought his tongue up again, lapping at the mess between Maui’s legs. It didn’t take long for the leaf skirt to come undone, and as it fell loose from Maui’s hips Tamatoa sucked again, swallowing it all down. Now unfettered, he licked in long stretches all across the demigod’s body. He lapped at the length that had never gone soft. He tickled the feet, explored his abdomen, caressed the firm and shapely ass.

He let his antennae play in Maui’s hair, and lightly scraped his teeth against his back. He hummed a little, sending vibrations through the demigod’s body. He tightened his lips just enough to restrict Maui’s breathing, then relaxed to let him get a full breath, before doing it all over again. He watched as Maui’s head tossed, as his arms trembled, and the expressive face told him exactly how much pleasure the demigod was feeling. And all the while, he never let up with his tongue. Until he felt Maui tense before another orgasm, then pulled it away.

Maui’s breath gushed out of him, and Tamatoa felt it on his face. “What? Why’d you-”

Then he carefully folded his tongue around Maui’s cock and dragged it down.

Maui choked on his breath as he exploded, cum squirting directly onto Tamatoa’s tongue. He reversed direction and pressed his tongue against the demigod’s body, smearing his own fluids against his belly and chest.

He thought about doing some more, but decided it was time to move on to more fun things. Carefully he plucked the limp demigod from his lips, laying him out on his shell to let the poor thing catch his breath.

“Wasn’t too much for you, was it, babe?” He let his antennae continue playing in the mass of silky hair.

“Hnn… Naahh,” Maui heaved, obviously trying to speak through his panting. “I could… do this… all day….” He ended on a gasp.

Tamatoa quirked an eye at him. “Is that a promise?”

The smirk Maui sent back at him was very encouraging. Tamatoa smiled wide.

“But, I could use a breather,” Maui added.

“Hmmph!” His smile fell a little, but he switched plans easily. “Fine. In that case, how are your arms?’

“My… arms? Are fine. Why?” The look Maui gave him, spent and confused but definitely curious, was absolutely darling. Tamatoa liked the power he was holding over him right now.

“Quid pro quo, babe. This is a two-way street, after all. Raise your hand up.” He lifted his own claw in demonstration, smirking.

Maui looked at him questioningly, still sprawled in all his naked tattooed glory, but did as he was told. Pleased, Tamatoa stuck out his tongue and gave it a good lick, wetting it thoroughly.

“Ummm…” The confusion and doubt were thick in Maui’s voice.

“Patience!” he sing-songed, then used his pincer to drag Maui by the foot back toward his tail. He shifted a bit, getting a better angle for leverage, and adjusted Maui just so. “Keep that arm up, babe.”

“You’re not thinking to-”

“Oh, I am.” Anticipation streaked through his belly.

He flexed his tail, curling it over Maui’s body.

“Make a fist.”

“This is so gross.”

“ _You’re_ gross. And way too tiny now to do it the other way.” And he sank down onto the upraised fist, relaxing his muscles, letting himself slide all the way down the arm. He sighed at the slippery friction. This was nice. A little while with this and he’d have his own orgasm coming. He let his eyes close, focusing on the sensations.

“I can’t believe I’m fisting a giant crab monster.” Maui’s voice was entirely deadpan.

“Not like anyone else would let you. Your arms are wider than any human’s entire hips.” He flexed his tail and dragged himself back up, as slow as he could make himself.

“Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

Tamatoa laughed, but didn’t answer. Instead, he picked up the pace and began riding Maui’s arm in earnest. It wasn’t as much length or girth as he was used to, but it was enough to be satisfying, especially knowing who that arm belonged to and that Maui was, at least for the moment, completely at his mercy.

Still, a little dirty talk might spice it up some.

“So, you said you missed me?” He pitched his voice low, knowing the effect it had on monsters and demigods alike.

“Did I?”

“Poor Maui, all alone on that little island. Nothing but your hand for company.” He could picture the demigod reclined against a bolder, sun baking into his skin, his hands moving slowly over his chest before closing around his cock. It was a nice image.

“Could’ve been worse.”

“I bet you dreamed about me.” He imagined his own name spilling from Maui’s lips as the man squeezed himself, imagined the other hand playing in that hair like he did with his antennae. It was enough to make him push down on Maui’s arm a little harder.

“Well….”

“Dreamed about all the things we used to do.” Memories flashed by, lazy days on the beach or otherwise boring days at sail. Fumbling and laughing, sure, but then it was all new and exciting.

“Maybe a little-”

“Dreamed about all the things you _wanted_ to do.” Had he dreamed about making Tamatoa beg? Had he dreamed about being made to beg? Had he, perhaps, pictured himself in this very position, fucking Tamatoa in the ass with his whole wide arm?

“I did have a lot of time-”

“And that poor little hand just didn’t live up, did it?” Not when the reality was obviously so much better. His rhythm faltered, just a little, as he shivered.

“Uh-”

“Or maybe you tried to use your own mouth. Did you suck yourself off on that island, Maui?” Now he pictured Maui mostly on his back, curled in on himself, trying to reach his own length with his mouth, but only just able to lick it. A tiny tongue, but he remembered the sensations it had been able to wring from him. No wonder Maui would want to try it on himself. Tamatoa groaned in the back of his throat.

“That’s-”

“I bet you did, wishing it was me the whole time.” I gave you exactly what you’d been wanting, didn’t I? Only me, I’m the only one who can make you feel so good.

“This conversation really isn’t for my benefit, is it?”

Tamatoa laughed again, thrusting down harder. His daydream may have trailed off, but the heat growing inside him was unabated. “Sorry, babe, it’s not your fault that even your arm is so small. I’m just trying to make up the difference.”

“Hey,” Maui growled. “Nothing about me is _small_.” Then he shifted, rising into a kneel, and started matching Tamatoa thrust for thrust.

That was _much_ better. Tamatoa moaned appreciatively.

Then, between one thrust and the next, the arm suddenly became much wider. He gasped as he thrust himself down, then paused a moment to grind into the sensation. He opened his eyes to see that Maui had set his other arm up against the first, both arms buried into his body well past the man’s elbows, Maui’s head ducked a bit to avoid the end of his tail. Tamatoa could just see the curve of a grin on his face as he tried to glance back. “Big enough for you now, Crab Cake?”

Tamatoa hummed thoughtfully as he considered, lifting and lowering himself a few more times. “Well, I mean, if this is the best you can do…” He pushed down hard and groaned. Maui laughed.

From there it did not take much to re-establish their rhythm, and their movements together were an echo of better days. Tamatoa thrust down with his tail, and Maui met him with a push of his arms. The stretch and friction were delicious sensations, and the heat curled through him, spreading up his abdomen and into his legs. He was not quiet about his enjoyment, humming and moaning his pleasure, absently complimenting Maui on his prowess, singing his own accolades.

The heat between them could only build so far. Tamatoa’s orgasm crashed over him, rushing through him to the tips of his claws and the ends of his antennae. His body jerked as he felt Maui still thrusting into him, stretching the pleasure out. As the warmth inside him evened out he exhaled a contented sigh. He grumbled just a little, then, as Maui gently removed himself, but let the man flop back down to lay atop his abdomen. They were both still breathing heavily.

“So. Good for you?” Maui asked. Tamatoa could hear the grin in his voice.

“Not bad,” he replied nonchalantly.

Maui barked a laugh. “Not bad? _Not bad?_ The way you were carrying on, I thought you might scream yourself hoarse.”

“As if I would ever damage my beautiful voice like that.” He cocked his chin haughtily, but let it go with a giggle. “Fine, fine, babe. I enjoyed your ingenuity to its fullest extent. I guess you really _were_ dreaming about all the things you wanted to do to me.” His own self-satisfied grin stretched wide.

“Well, it was your idea. I just made it better.”

“Hmmm. Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that. You just had to prove what a _big_ man you are.” His eyes were closed as he basked in the afterglow, enjoying the light banter. It was easy to be content right then, deliberately not thinking of his reasons to be mad at Maui and instead focussing on the fun.

“I did have a few ideas my own. Of other things I wanted to do to you.” Maui’s voice had taken on a husky timber. It set a few shivers rippling through him.

Tamatoa opened a single eye and looked at Maui, his own curiosity bubbling up. “Oh, did you, now? So you’re saying I was right.”

Maui shrugged, but kept a grin across his face. “Never argued that point, did I?”

The other eye opened specifically so Tamatoa could wink at the demigod. “I didn’t really expect you to.” He watched Maui roll his eyes, then laughed. “So what did you have in mind, babe?”

Maui grinned at him, sitting up and spinning to face him. “I’m gonna need my hook.” He seemed to be expecting Tamatoa’s twitch. “Trust me, Crab Cake.”

Tamatoa squinted at him, hearing his own words thrown back at him. He stayed silent, but really he was too curious to find out what Maui had in mind. What could he possibly want with his hook? Its erotic capabilities were severely lacking, so likely he wanted to change shape. But into what? Just what had he dreamed up on his lonely little island?

Finally, once he felt he had expressed being unimpressed sufficiently enough, he lifted his eyes and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “I suppose I did say something about this being a two-way street. Go on then. Surprise me.”

Maui grinned brightly at him then set off running at a diagonal across his carapace. He could feel the footsteps as they thumped across him. Then the demigod dove off of his shoulder with a cheerful “Chee-hooo!”

Then, after a flash of blue light, Tamatoa looked up to see….

“A giant crab monster?” he asked, eyes quirked. “How… original.”

Maui beamed at him, too obviously pleased with himself to take any offense. “What, you don’t like it? I learned from the best, you know.” He threw a wink of his own, and Tamatoa couldn’t help but be charmed, just a little.

“I’m not complaining that you find me an inspiration,” he said, perhaps a bit loftily. “I’m just surprised that out of all the wonderfully kinky things we can get up to, and all the time you had to think up such devious, dirty acts, you’re opting for plain vanilla crab sex.”

“Hey now!” Maui objected, laughing. “I’ve never done it _as_ a crab before. That makes it new and exciting!”

“Color me excited for you,” Tamatoa deadpanned, eyes half closed. He crossed his pincers over his chest.

Maui snorted, then an evil grin spread across his face. That kind of smile had no place being worn by a hero demigod, in the shape of a monster crab or not, and it actually took Tamatoa a little aback. He blinked up at Maui.

“Maybe ‘excited’ isn’t what you should be feeling right now,” Maui rumbled, voice much lower than usual. He stepped over Tamatoa, looming over him, and bent down to put themselves face to face. “I’d like to suggest ‘erotic apprehension’.”

Tamatoa shivered, then swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat. “You’ve got my attention.”

Maui smirked at him, then leaned back just the tiniest bit. “Uncurl your tail. I want you flat on your back.”

Tamatoa quirked an eye in question, but obeyed.

Maui eyed him up and down, obviously pleased with the quick compliance. “Very good,” he purred, the praise sending an unexpected thrill down Tamatoa’s back. Then he brought his antennae forward and trailed them down his exposed abdomen, all the way from neck to tail, then back up again. The touch was light and teasing; coupled with Maui’s sudden new demeanor, Tamatoa felt that heat reignite deep inside.

Well, Maui hadn’t said anything about lying still, so he began to reciprocate. He lifted his claws up to Maui’s shoulders and let them caress down to Maui’s own strong, vividly colored claws. He trailed his antennae along Maui’s back, brushing past sensitive spots. Maui rumbled his appreciation, but kept his antennae playfully prodding at Tamatoa’s lower abdomen.

Crabs like Tamatoa kept that area covered for a reason. That was where his highly sensitive reproductive organs were hidden, just underneath the plates of his shell. Maui’s light touches were already loosening the gaps, and Tamatoa could feel himself starting to swell. He hadn’t noticed his eyes closing, but he opened them now to see Maui staring very intently down at his unfolding. A claw was brought down and caressed those plates more firmly than the antennae, and Tamatoa shuddered. It felt surprisingly good.

When Maui bent his head and licked a wide stripe across, Tamatoa jerked, choking on a gasp. It didn’t take any more than that. Before he could even think about it, his gonopore rose up from beneath the plates of his shell, the spongy organ swollen and sensitive. The air was just chill enough to make it ache, and he moaned at the sensation. His pincers had, at some point, fallen to the ground. He barely registered that they were clicking in frustration.

“Now that’s exactly what I wanted to see,” he heard Maui say. Or thought that’s what he said. Things were a bit hazy through the cloud of arousal blanketing his thoughts. He did manage to crack a single eye open just in time to see Maui’s own gonopore squeezing out. The sight made him shudder again. Maui was having an unexpectedly strong effect on him, but he wasn’t about to complain when it was feeling this good. The air around them was thick with the scent of mutual arousal; Tamatoa wouldn’t be surprised if there were some pheromones getting tossed about, as well.

Maui mounted him then, in proper crab fashion. His legs latched onto the edges of Tamatoa’s shell, and he settled his abdomen directly on top of Tamatoa’s own. Upon contact his vision went too bright, then dark, his whole body overwhelmed by the sensation. The spongy organ was the most sensitive piece of his body, and the direct stimulation it was receiving was far more than it was used to, and far more sensation than Tamatoa had been prepared to handle.

Then Maui _moved_ , and his world exploded in stars. They rubbed against each other, this friction entirely different from earlier but altogether more consuming. It was amazing, it was ecstasy, it was better than any sex he’d experienced before.

Who knew?

The thrusting continued, his whole body rocking as a result of Maui’s enthusiasm. His mind had gone blissfully blank, doing no more than absorbing the feeling coursing through him. He wanted to do this forever.

It couldn’t last forever.

With a sudden ache pinging through his organ, Tamatoa spilled his climax into the space between them, keening a high, thin note as wave after wave of orgasm ripped through his body. Maui seemed to fare no better, his own climax spilling forth as he shouted in triumph and surprise. Then he went limp, slumping heavily atop of Tamatoa and not moving as he caught his breath.

They lay there in a boneless pile, breathing heavily, for several long minutes. Tamatoa could feel their combined spill slowly seeping across his abdomen, but couldn’t really bring himself to care about it. That had been… one hell of an experience. Far more than he had expected. He was impressed.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime,” he managed to say in a rather ragged whisper.

Maui just grunted in response.

“No, really,” he went on, his breath coming back to him. “It felt amazing, sure, but we really need to work on our technique.”

Maui tilted his head to look at him, giving a half-hearted glare that quickly brightened. “Amazing, you say? For plain, vanilla crab sex?”

Tamatoa opened his mouth, then realized he didn’t actually have a retort ready. He thought a moment. Closed his mouth, thought some more. Raised his claw in a ‘hold on a moment’ gesture.

Finally, he said, simply, “Yes.”

Maui laughed. “I guess I’m always looking for ways to be more awesome.”

“Sex is a great area in which to seek constant improvement,” Tamatoa agreed. Then he squirmed. “Ok, off with you. You’re getting heavy.”

Rather than actually get up and move, Maui gave the most exhausted war cry ever and changed back to his human form, still lying atop Tamatoa’s abdomen. The joke was on him, though, Tamatoa thought, as now he was absolutely drenched in their spilled fluids. He smirked as he watched it seep into the demigod’s precious hair.

“Tell you what,” he spoke without really thinking. “Help me get flipped over and come back to my place for a lovely fish dinner, my treat. We can practice our little routine a bit after that.”

Maui heaved a great sigh, but smiled up at him. “Sure. Thanks.” He hauled himself up, only then noticing the sticky state he was in. He grimaced but said nothing more as he slid down. He grasped the edge of Tamatoa’s shell and took a deep breath, then heaved up hard. Tamatoa threw his weight over and finally, _finally_ , he was upright again.

“Ugh! About time!” He shook his head to clear some dizziness away. When he opened his eyes, however, he gasped, one pincer raising halfway to his face, appalled.

“What is it?” Maui asked, still tired but concerned.

“My treasure!” Tamatoa wailed. “My beautiful shiny treasure, all littered all over the ground!” He swivelled his eyes to look behind him. “It’s everywhere!” he gasped, dismay spreading across his face. He reached to start gathering it, but paused when his stomach let out a rather loud gurgle. He looked ahead to his lair and the promise of fish. He looked back down at his fallen baubles. Then he looked to the side, at the naked demigod watching him. An idea lit inside his mind.

“You know, since you still owe me, _big time_ , you can start paying off your debt by bringing all this back up for me.” He motioned to the ground around him, then started walking back to his lair. “Every single piece. I’ll know if you miss something. You can eat when you’re done.”

“What? Hey, now-”

But Tamatoa ignored him and continued up the hill to his home. He was too hungry, and Maui had proven himself as worth much more than just a snack.

**Author's Note:**

> This went completely the other way than I had planned it. Here I thought I was going to be warning for dubcon/lack of enthusiastic consent. I guess Tamatoa had been going through more of a dry spell than he let on, too. ;)
> 
> Also, I put in so much research into crab anatomy, but I still had to make a couple things up. I hope y'all will forgive me any egregious mistakes. If anyone sees any other errors, though, please point those out to me. Getting my italics to copy over was a pain in the neck and I'm hoping nothing else got screwed up in the process.
> 
> Also also I hope I'm not stepping on anyone's toes using "Mauatoa" as a tag.


End file.
